Proyecto G
by Deletrix Katmai-Gokeon Redop
Summary: Al inicio de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial, las investigaciones para crear humanoides con poderes mentales, bautizados por Dorothy como Galerians, darán inicio.


**HOLA!!!**

**NO ME PUDE RESISTIR A PUBLICAR ESTE PEQUEÑÍSIMO FIC. Y SI ESTÁ EN ESTA CUENTA ES PORQUE UTILICÉ LA IDEA ORIGINAL DE MI PRIMO EN SAIKANO XP. BUENO, DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMEN LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLO, PORQUE REVIEWS YA ME ACOSTUMBRÉ A QUE NO HAYA AUNQUE LO HAYAN LEÍDO U.Ú. PERO BUENO. **

**DISFRUTEN DE LA VIDA Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA!!!**

**kAtMaI

* * *

**

Notas:

1) Sophie es el nombre del primer súper ordenador que apareció en Ciudad Michelangelo y que, por supuesto, fue sustituido después por Dorothy.

2) La Cuarta Guerra Mundial es simplemente un bastón, y si el mundo no está destruido en Galerians, si no es un milagro, no sé qué es. Ya saben, si es increíble que pudiera haber vida en otros planetas, más increíble es que la haya en este xP. "_No es que, como se dice, el mundo ande mal. Es que no anda"_

3) No tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde pensaron que se ubicaría Ciudad Michelangelo los creadores, pero aquí supuestamente está en Estados Unidos XD.

* * *

_**Galerians: el inicio**_

**Proyecto G **

_Recopilando los datos del súper ordenador Sophie…_

_Abriendo archivos: Sophie… Proyecto G... Proyecto no concluido... _

**25 DE DICIEMBRE 2477 **

**2:01AM **

**NAVIDAD, INICIO DE LA CUARTA GUERRA MUNDIAL**

A inicios de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial, el gobierno estadounidense reclama un ejército de soldados que sean manipulados genéticamente, diseñados para ser más resistentes, más ágiles, que no sientan temor y sobretodo, que obedezcan toda orden que se les dé.

**30 DE DICIEMBRE 2477 **

**5:12PM **

**CONTINENTE ANTÁRTICO**

Los ingenieros de la armada militar se reúnen en la Antártida para planear el inicio de lo que estaban seguros sería el mayor proyecto de la historia. Algunos de los mejores soldados que tiene el gobierno son enviados para que los científicos puedan recolectar, estudiar y clonar su ADN y crear humanos con las características deseadas.

**17 DE AGOSTO 2479 **

**Los clones han sido un éxito:**

son ágiles, fuertes y resistentes; sin embargo, los científicos han fallado en algo. No se les puede privar de pensamiento y sentimiento propios, por lo que algunos, aunque entrenados militarmente, se niegan a veces a obedecer sin rechistar, o, como cualquier humano, teme morir en batalla.

**6 DE JULIO 2482 **

Al término de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial, el Proyecto G, como fue llamado el "ejército" de clones utilizado en guerra, es trasladado a Cuidad Michelangelo, donde se continuará con el estudio del ADN.

**2503 **

Tras años de investigación y experimentación, el Dr. Lem, jefe del Hospital Memorial de Ciudad Michelangelo, ha dado con un niño con capacidades mentales diferentes y muy superiores. Después de experimentar con él se descubrió que con ciertos medicamentos se pueden lograr poderes mentales, tales como la _telequinesia_. Desafortunadamente, el fruto de este primer experimento ha fallecido ante tantas descargas eléctricas, las cuales se generan con cualquier función cerebral. El Dr. Lem busca ahora crear clones que sean más resistentes ante los medicamentos, y ante sus poderes.

**2510 **

Estos nuevos humanos resisten hasta cierto punto los medicamentos que se les suministran. Sin embargo fallecen cuando utilizan sus poderes.

_Abriendo archivos: Dorothy… Ash... Proyecto no concluido... _

**2512 **

Nuevos medicamentos han sido creados para los humanoides con poderes mentales, los cuales han sido bautizados con el nombre de "Galerians" por el nuevo súper ordenador de Ciudad Michelangelo: Dorothy.

**2515**

El fallido experimento, el Galerian Ash, el cual se planeaba fuera el primer y más poderoso Galerian, tendrá que quedar en proyecto hasta que no haya más investigaciones del Proyecto G, para poder crear un Galerian de tal magnitud.

**2518 **

Por orden de Dorothy, se ha creado (como su hijo) el primer verdadero y exitoso Galerian de la historia. Y ha sido bautizado con el nombre de BIRDMAN.

_Problemas de transmisión... Proyecto no concluido... Fallas de origen... Información: no se encuentra información... Información destruida... Cerrando archivo Ash... Guardando registro... Carpeta Sophie… _

_Fin del mundo: 2007-06-07..._

_Fin de la transmisión_


End file.
